


Twins and the Pack

by peacensafety



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Badwrong, Girl!Stiles, Incest, Multi, Orgy, Threesome, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacensafety/pseuds/peacensafety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek likes Stuart and Stiles, even if they are the most frustrating people in his pack. He isn't sure how to handle them jealous of each other, and one night when he goes to talk to them about it he walks in on something surprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twins and the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> This is badwrong. If you are easily offended, don't read this. If you're bothered by incest, don't read this. If you're bothered by seventeen year old twins having sex with a twenty-three year old, don't read this. I think this pretty much covers every warning in the story, but if I've missed one please don't hesitate to point out a tag you think I should add. I don't want to bother or shock anyone.

Stiles and Stuart are probably the bane of Derek’s existence. The twins are best friends with Scott McCall, who has warned him repeatedly that they tend to get a little weird whenever someone new is introduced to their circle. Stuart doesn’t let anyone near his twin sister, and Derek does not have to be a werewolf to see the tension radiating up Stiles’s back whenever anyone gets near Stuart.

They work though, as a pack. Derek smiles when Lydia, Allison, Erica, and Kira finally separate Stiles from her brother long enough to take her shopping. The end result has Stiles blushing and unable to meet anyone else’s eyes afterwards except for Stuart’s and Derek’s own. Derek is a little surprised by the blush that deepens her skin color, muting out most of her moles, and the almost embarrassed look that she gives to Stuart who looks pissed as hell about Stiles checking Derek out.

It isn’t like the twins aren’t the most attractive people in the whole pack, if anyone bothered to ask Derek. Derek has problems taking his eyes off of either of them, bent over books as they whisper to each other in twinspeak that they had made up as babies. Scott swears that it’s a real language, Lydia reminds him that the two refused to speak anything else for two months after their mother died, but they refuse to teach it to anyone else. After the shopping trip though, Stuart starts speaking in the language more often around the pack, and it seems like he and Stiles are arguing when they’re using it.

Derek decides that he should probably explain to Stuart that he isn’t interested in Stiles that way, even though it will mostly be a lie. Derek is interested in both of the Stilinski twins, but they’re both underage and Derek wouldn’t feel right just dating one of them. He gets ready to climb into Stuart’s bedroom window one night before he glances in, and he freezes at what he sees.

Stuart is obviously having sex with someone on his narrow bed. His naked back gleams from the desk light, highlighting the beauty marks up and down his pale skin, as his narrow ass pounds into whoever’s long, incredibly sexy legs are wrapped around his waist. Stuart is holding her arms above her head, and Derek takes in the side view of one surprisingly large bouncing breast before he realizes that Stuart is fucking into his sister.

Derek is mesmerized. He can’t stop watching the twins, can’t help but admire Stiles’s back when she arches as Stuart makes her come, and he completely misses the evil smile that Stuart gives him before he rearranges Stiles on her knees, pulling her back onto him and lifting her body so that her head rests back on his shoulder. He cups Stiles’s breasts like offerings, lifting them up and brushing her nipples with his thumbs, and then one of his hands slides down her flat stomach and his long fingers spread her labia, exposing her hard clit, and he takes his long middle finger and slides down the little nub of flesh before turning his hand over and beckoning at Derek to join them.

Stiles doesn’t even know that Derek is there when he silently slides the window open, silently climbs in and doesn’t drop eye contact with Stuart. He gets on the bed, Stiles not even knowing that he’s there, and with a broad sweep of his tongue licks her straight up her slit. 

Stiles gasps, her light brown eyes flying down to meet his, and she is still too turned on to say a word. A high pitched moan slips out her mouth and Derek sucks on her clit lightly before licking down again, catching the edge of her vagina just as Stuart’s dick slides into it one more time. 

Stiles spreads her legs, her hands grasping at Derek’s hair as he eats her out and licks around Stuart’s dick, sliding in and out of her. Derek can’t get enough of their combined taste, and he reaches around to palm Stuart’s ass, giving into touching what he’s wanted to touch for such a long time, reaching up with his other hand to cup the breast that Stuart left naked with his own hand.

“Naked,” Stiles begs, “Need you naked, too,” she whines.

Derek stops long enough to rip his Henley over his head and push his jeans down his legs. Stuart pauses long enough to slip out of Stiles, push Derek down on the bed and arranges his sister over Derek’s face so that she’s straddling his shoulders. He sucks on Derek’s cock while Derek is eating out his sister, her sighs and moans getting louder when Derek growls as he feels Stuart’s mouth sliding up and down his cock. 

It takes Derek by surprise when Stuart lowers himself down on Derek’s cock, riding him a few times before he takes his sister again, laying her down on her back on top of Derek. Derek’s hands reach for her breasts, he knows how sensitive her nipples are now, and he moans when Stuart pulls her hips down to sheathe himself back in her pussy. Derek fucks up into Stuart and holds onto Stiles’s narrow little hips, shoving her down on her brother’s cock, and he can’t think about how wrong this actually is because he’s too turned on. 

Stiles stretches back, kisses Derek’s mouth where it’s messy with her juices, her little tongue darting in to taste herself on him.

“So fucking hot,” Stuart moans, grinding against Derek’s cock and his sister’s clit. He leans down and Derek moans when he kisses his sister, pulls her mouth to his throat while he kisses Derek. 

“God, I’m gonna come,” Stuart moans, “Fuck me harder, Derek. Let Stiles feel how hard you’re fucking me.”

Derek grabs Stuart’s hips, holds him down while his own drive his cock into Stuart’s tight hole. Stuart’s so tight already, and Derek thinks his might be the first cock he’s ever had up there, and that thought and the slight weight of Stiles on his chest, her heels digging into the mattress as she cocks her hips up as she gives Stuart something tight and warm to drive into, Stuart’s hands on his sister’s breasts, and then he gets tighter. 

Stiles isn’t done after Stuart’s come in her, and Stuart pulls off of Derek, removes the condom that Derek had no idea he’d even put on him, and pushes his sister onto Derek’s cock, sliding in where Stuart’s come makes her even more slick. “Finish her off for me?” Stuart smiles at Derek.

Derek pushes Stiles up so that she’s straddling him in reverse, pulls Stuart close to him to kiss him a little before getting on his knees so that he can pound into Stiles harder, his dick sliding through Stuart’s come. She leans over, her curvy little ass straight up in the air and her breasts smashed against Stuart’s bed, and Derek drives into her until her moans become pleas for him to come.

When he reaches his release, his come mixing with Stuart’s, he pulls out and licks her so that he can taste all three of them together. Her body jerks with aftershocks, her pussy red and swollen as it had been used so well by Derek and her brother.

“I told you,” Stiles laughed at Stuart. “I told you we could both have him. We share everything, Stuart, and Derek understands that.”

Both of the Stilinski twins curl up around Derek, smiling at each other and kissing each other’s faces a few times.

“We’re going to have to shower,” Derek says, because he doesn’t know what else to say.

“We will,” Stuart said. “And maybe tomorrow night you and I can both take Stiles.”

“Mmm,” Stiles stretches against Derek a little, and he likes how her hard little nipples scratch against his skin, “my boys.”


End file.
